


A Galra Thing

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Galra Keith, I can’t tag, Keith/Lance - Freeform, Kissing, Laith, M/M, Nightmares, klance, klance fluff, klance is canon king, nuzzle, nuzzling, this is my first fic, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 07:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15725097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Did you just nuzzle me?” Lance questioned softly. “I thought you were a dog person.” He teased.Keith then realised that he in fact had nuzzled him, and Lance wasn’t going to let him live it down.





	A Galra Thing

Keith opened his eyes. They were burning. 

He bolted upright in his bed with a small cry, shaking, breathing loudly and heavily. For a minute, he had no idea where he was, or what he was doing, but he quickly shook it off and recollected his thoughts. He just sat and stared ahead of him for a small moment, still shaking and almost gasping for air, when he felt shuffling beside him. He knew it was Lance, but the state he was currently in caused him to tense up and edge away from the movement.

“Keith, are you-“ Lance said groggily, and opened his eyes and got a proper look in the dim light of the room at the boy sat up next to him. Surprise filled his expression. “Holy shit, Keith, your eyes-“

Keith cut him off with a realising groan and leant back against the backboard of the bed, eyes closed. He’d stopped breathing so heavily, but he still couldn’t stop shaking. Lance tiredly rose up to sit next to him, again, Keith tensed up with every movement Lance made, but he couldn’t find it in himself to move away from him. Lance turned to look at him. He went to speak, but Keith got there first.

He opened his eyes that must have started to glow yellow in a Galra-like notion due to his nightmare. That explains why they suddenly felt like they were burning up. He looked across at Lance, but tried his hardest not to make eye contact.

“You... You weren’t supposed to see that.” He uttered, trying to slow down his shaking. When he found that it was to no avail, Lance tried his luck, putting an arm around his shoulder and pulling him against his own. 

“The nightmare, or the Galra eyes?” Lance replied, his eyes sparked with worry.

Keith didn’t reply. He shut his eyes again. They hurt on the rare occasion that they were like this. It was then he realised that along with everything else, his face was wet with tears, and more began to form. He started to rub them away, but found it was no use. He started to cry. He tried to hide it, but Lance caught on immediately. Shallow, desperate breaths escaped his throat and filled the stillness of the room.

“Hey, hey, don’t cry.” Lance spoke, softly rubbing the back of Keith’s head with his free hand, in attempt to calm him down. He spoke in that gentle and caressing tone that usually had Keith lovestruck and yearning for Lance’s touch. But not now. He was in a different state of mind. He tried his hardest not to tense up any more.

The two of them lowered themselves to lay down again. Lance had turned on his side to look at Keith, but Keith just stared up at the ceiling, eyes still burning, too ashamed to look over at Lance with them. He was lost in deep thought, but he’d stopped crying and shaking as much.

“Wanna talk about it?” Lance asked, rubbing Keith’s arm soothingly. Keith forgot to remind himself not to tense up again at the touch. Lance pulled his hand away in response. A tinge of guilt pulsed through Keith’s body, but he didn’t move.

“No...” he spoke, trying not to put any bite in his tone. “It... was about Shiro...” He muttered, the words barley audible. His eyes continued to burn and it made him want to start crying out again, but he remained composed. His nightmare had been one he’d had a few times now. A repeat of the worst experience in his entire life. And he could never really shake them away on his own.

A sympathetic sigh came from Lance, who Keith looked beside at briefly because he felt so guilty. It was a half-hearted glance, and Lance couldn’t help but feel a tad hurt by it. Keith gathered that, and moved ever so slowly closer to him. Eyes still glowing, body still stiff and scared. He expected Lance to wrap his arms around him, or place a small kiss on his forehead, but he didn’t move. He just stared back at him, eyes solemn and insecure. 

“I’m sorry...” Keith whispered into him, voice breaking as he felt tears forming again. He closed his eyes to try and soothe the burn in them. 

“Why are you aplogising, you’ve nothing to apologise for.” Lance replied almost immediately, hushing him with a reassuring smile. He spoke in that gentle tone again. This time it worked on Keith. Lance got that due to how Keith buried his face into Lance’s neck, and how his body immediately relaxed down at his words, but dreaded the feeling he’d get if Keith tensed up again due to his touch. He remained to himself for a small moment, but in the end, he couldn’t resist.

“Can I... uh... touch you now?” Lance asked, his voice matching his eyes, solemn and insecure. Keith instantly nodded, and Lance instantly wrapped his arms around him, clinging onto him like a spider clings to its web. He felt a jolt of relief when Keith remained relaxed and his arms rested on Lance’s waist. Lance pulled ever so slightly away from him in order to speak again. Keith looked up at him, eyes still burning, but burning a lot less now.

“Huh.” Lance started, noticing Keith’s eyes still hadn’t returned to normal. “Let me fix those...” He finished, leaning in to place a kiss on Keith’s forehead. He continued, placing light kisses all over his face. His cheek, the tip of his nose, his jawline, in between his eyebrows, and so on. Keith let out a tiny giggle that was so adorable Lance damn nearly screamed.

Lance pulled back to look at him again with the warmest smile Keith had ever been given. His eyes were normal again, but still glowed in a different way. Keith’s eyes had stopped burning and he let out a small sigh of relief, then shuffled upwards a small bit until he was level with Lance. He didn’t even hesitate to close the gap between them. The warm smile on Lance’s lips only grew at this. Keith’s lips were dry and he kissed Lance clumsily, but it was beautiful nonetheless, full of meaning. 

Keith’s hands remained on Lance’s waist, while Lance tangled his in Keith’s hair. It was Lance who pulled away in the end, leaving Keith somewhat sad. They could’ve gone on, but Keith could wait. He was tired anyway. Lance pressed their foreheads together, and suddenly beamed and smiled wide.

“What?” Keith chuckled softly, positioning his head and laying on Lance’s chest, but not breaking their gaze. Lance put a hand on his shoulder.

“I dunno. I didn’t actually expect that to fix your eyes.” Lance replied, proudly.

Keith shook his head and nuzzled into him without realising it. A Galra thing, something he’d picked up from the time he’d spent with his mother. He’d never done it to Lance before. Lance burst into fond laughter.

“Did you just nuzzle me?” Lance questioned softly. “I thought you were a dog person.” He teased.

Keith then realised that he in fact had nuzzled him, and Lance wasn’t going to let him live it down.

He made a small noise of protest. “It’s- I... Krolia-“ He was cut off by Lance giggling again. He decided he didn’t need to explain himself any further, and flopped down onto Lance’s chest again with a grunt of annoyance.

“Hey, it was cute.” Lance spoke down to him, actually trying his hardest to sound genuine. Because it was fucking adorable. “...Pleaseeee do it againnn.” He requested.

“Shut up.” Keith groaned in response.

“Pleaseee!” Lance said with a pout. Keith turned over and narrowed his eyes at him. He was really about to do this for this idiot. He gave Lance an eyeroll before doing the exact same thing as before, except this time higher on his chest. Afterwards he lay down, refusing to look at Lance out of... well, embarrassment, even though it wasn’t even that bad. Lance was making weird “eeee” noises behind him, and Keith secretly laughed to himself. Lance lay down behind Keith, wrapping his arms around his stomach and resting his chin on his shoulder.

“Keith Kogane. I can’t deal with you.” Lance expressed, not even in a teasing voice. Keith tried to think of a reply, but gave up in the end.

“Go to sleep.” Keith light-heartedly snapped, glad Lance wasn’t able to see how red his face was.

And they did just that.

**Author's Note:**

> AN/
> 
> yee! it’s small angst with a happy ending.
> 
> PURE FLUFF! but that doesn’t mean that’s all i’d write ;)
> 
> i wrote this when my wifi died in the middle of the night, so it’s completely improvised all the way through lmaoo
> 
> partly inspired by ikimaru.jps’s fanart of keith having a nightmare and also the fact that there are loads of fics of lance having nightmares on here but not many of keith.
> 
> who knows. maybe i’ll write some more klance. drop me what u think in the comments :)
> 
> thanks for reading!!
> 
> -luchino


End file.
